


RWBY: Love Is In The Air

by Shadow_Labrys



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Labrys/pseuds/Shadow_Labrys
Summary: A story of a "slightly crazy" Ruby going to attend Beacon Academy and meeting all kinds of friends.





	RWBY: Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this story on this website because of a suggestion that my co-author/editor said a long time ago.

Ruby Rose, daughter of the famous Huntress, Summer Rose, and youngest daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, sat in front of the television, upside-down, and bored out of her mind.

She was home alone tonight. Yang had gone out to do some business while her father had left for a hunting expedition with some of his work colleagues a few days ago, and had yet to return. Ruby wasn't worried though. Her father was one of the best huntsmen to have ever step foot on Patch; next to her uncle, of course.

It was every teenager's dream to have the house for their own personal convenience. They could throw wild parties while their friends were over; the majority being stray walk-ins who saw the house up in lights and wanted in on a good time. The bass from the speakers thumping, causing the house to shake from its foundation up while some idiot chugged a keg of alcohol till the point of exhaustion as others cheered him on. Then, come morning, the place would be a filthy mess wrecked beyond recognition, and the teenager who held the party would have to face the wrath of their angry parent. Yeah, if only Ruby were a teen like that.

But, she wasn't.

Oh, no. Ruby was far from your average run-of-the-mill teenager. Where most teens liked to go out partying with their friends or doing their hair and make-up, Ruby would be at home tinkering with a new invention, or somewhere in a quiet corner, reading a good book. It was for these main reasons that Ruby had a lack of a social circle.

 _'Hmph, teenagers these days. Always out partying and getting in trouble when they could be at home creating a new weapon. Weapons are Remnant's greatest gift to man. Weapons are love, weapons are life.'_  Ruby looked to her beloved scythe that sat beside her; Crescent Rose, her pride and joy, her baby. Crescent Rose was a very dear companion to Ruby, seeing as it was the first and sole weapon she ever crafted for herself to use. She remembered the very first time she wielded her sweetheart, that day she nearly cut off her leg. It was a good thing her Uncle Qrow was there to save her from what would be a disastrous incident that would seal her fate as a huntress. Her Uncle Qrow was the only person she knew to have such skill when it came to wielding the scythe. If it wasn't for him, Ruby probably wouldn't be even able to swing her scythe correctly.

Speaking of her uncle, Ruby couldn't recount the last time she saw him. Though, she wasn't surprised. Uncle Qrow was a veteran hunter, and a quite skilled one to boot. He was most likely out on a mission of sorts. Man, what she wouldn't do to join him. It'd been too long since she went out on an assignment.

**Beep!**

Her scroll sounded from its place beside her. She picked it up and answered the call. Speak of the devil, it was her uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby greeted.

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow paused, taking in Ruby's sitting position, "Either I had too much to drink, or you're sitting upside down because you're bored outta that little mind of yours. I'm gonna bet on you sitting upside down since I know how to hold my liquor."

"You know me so well, Uncle Qrow." Ruby smiled.

"Haha, that I do." Qrow chuckled.

"So, what's up?"

"I've got a mission for you if you're up for it." Ruby was sitting upright the minute 'mission' left his lips.

"Finally! I've been looking for something to do ever since that last mission I had in Atlas." Ruby exclaimed, her eyes straying over to her right hand. Pain and sorrow flickered in gunmetal eyes. No, no time to go down memory lane. This was the present and that was the past, time to move on.

Qrow noticed how Ruby's cheer suddenly dropped when she looked at her hand. He felt sorry for her, having to go through something like that at such a young age. Much grief and sadness had taken root since Summer's passing. If he hadn't been there that day to save them from that pack of Beowolves...Qrow didn't want to think of the outcome. Despite his crude behaviour and brash mannerisms, Qrow cared a tremendous amount for his nieces. So much so, that whenever he was on Patch he would make it his top priority to spend some time with the girls, as long as nothing urgent came up.

"Hey, kid, listen, if you're not up to it, I understand." His sympathetic yet husky drawl came from the other side of the scroll.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm okay." Ruby offered him a smile, though weak, to soothe his concern. "We can't always dwell on the past, now can we?"

"True, but sometimes looking back at the past can help us reflect on who we once were. Ah, crap, there I go getting all philosophical." The little Rose giggled at her uncle's antics. "I'll just get you up to date on the assignment." A second window opened up on the scroll. A series of statistics and data was displayed on the holographic screen. "Never thought I'd see the day that I helped the SDC," Qrow grumbled under his breath.

"SDC?" Ruby repeated.

"Yeah, the Schnee Dust Company. Bunch-a pigs who get their fat stinkin' paychecks from the unfair labour of faunus." He spat. "Poor working conditions, and no health care, but, hey, who gives a shit since they're only just faunus. The SDC can burn to the ground for all I care."

"Then why send me this mission if you hate them so much?"

"Apparently, there's been a string of recent robberies from their warehouses where they store their big containers of Dust." He reached into his pocket and fished out his flask, uncapping it and taking a swig before he covered it back down and wiped his mouth. "Now, like I said, I don't give an Ursa's ass if they go bankrupt, however, since this is your old group, I thought you'd like to teach them a lesson."

"The White Fang?"

"Bingo."

"Ugh, I get that they want equality for the faunus— which I wholly support by the way— but they're going about the wrong way!" Ruby said annoyed. "Stealing will only make people hate the faunus more."

"How 'bout you tell them that to their faces. I'll send the coordinates to your scroll." Two seconds later, and the details of the mission were on Ruby's scroll. "Good luck, kid, but you're a Rose, so I know you won't need it."

"You got that right!" Ruby smiled cheekily.

"Heh, see ya around, tell Yang I said 'sup'." Qrow waved before ending the call.

"Thank Remnant for uncles who give their fifteen year old nieces dangerous missions to complete," Ruby said with the utmost seriousness one could possess as she picked up her sweetheart before turning off the tv. "Thought I was gonna die from boredom in here," were the last words uttered before she left the house.

* * *

**Schnee Dust Company: Warehouse**

Ruby arrived at her designated location. She took in her surroundings, observing that they were at least a dozen giant warehouses in the vicinity; all storing Dust obviously. Various crates were stacked neatly atop of each other, different colours taped on them to distinguish between the type of Dust.

 _'Now, to find which one it is.'_  Ruby thought as she crept behind the pile of crates.

It wasn't too difficult to figure it out since a loud cry of 'Dammit, Mouse!' sounded from warehouse 09, revealing their location.

"They were never too good at stealth missions." Ruby sighed and shook her head. Quietly, she scaled the cases and flipped onto the roof of a warehouse where she made sure to keep her footsteps light as she ran along the roof and onto the storeroom where the White Fang lackeys were.

Landing safely on the storage facility, Ruby eased opened the hatch on top of the warehouse that would grant her access, and lowered her body down through the entry point, using her hands as support, so she wouldn't fall. She just prayed her hand didn't seize up on her. After softly closing the hatch, Ruby used the support beams of the storeroom to 'walk' hand-over-hand across the room, and above the oblivious thieves down below. Looks like they were too busy arguing with each other to even smell her. Reaching a column, Ruby planted her feet firmly on the cold metal and secured her hands as well before she climbed down the pillar and scurried behind a heap of wooden crates.  _'They're still arguing? Are these idiots really a part of the White Fang?'_

Ruby inched a bit closer to the scene, still remaining hidden behind the crates, to see who would be losing their paycheck tonight. She spotted a lean fellow with a brown dog-like tail, wearing the standard soldier mask and White Fang soldier uniform. His mouth was bent in an ugly snarl as he chewed out the girl cowering before him.

"...you idiot! You're as clumsy as newborn deer! What if we were found out because of your stupidity?!" He snarled, baring his fangs and causing the girl to quiver more. She wore the basic recruit mask—a sign she was a rookie— and the basic uniform. Her teeth were slightly bucked and her little, white mouse ears were folded against her scalp. 'Guess she's Mouse.'

"I-I'm s-sor-ry…" She whimpered, squeaking when he made a lunge at her, stopping when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"Calm down, Jackal," Said the relaxed voice. The woman in observation was slender and tall with a set of rounded, tan ears with black tufts of fur on her head. She, like Jackal, wore the Soldier mask and uniform. "Getting riled up will do us no good."

"But, Cheetah, she could've cost us this mission. I don't even know why we had to take a newbie with us." Jackal petulantly whined.

"It's because of that reason that we took her with us. How else do you expect her to get any experience?" Cheetah folded her arms as she released her hold on the now placated Faunus.

"Listen to your sister, boy." Ruby had to do a double-take when her eyes fell on a huge man standing close to where she was. She gulped when she realized taking them down might be a bit more difficult than she originally estimated. The man himself was strapping with impossibly large muscles bulging from his biceps to his shoulders. Of course, his lower half had to be just as built to support his massive frame. Ruby could see no visible Faunus characteristics on him, but he had to be one of great strength. "If I had my way, I'd've left your arrogant hide behind." Even the sound of his voice caused Ruby to shake. It felt like any word uttered too loud from him would cause the building to collapse. Like both the siblings, he wore the respective uniform and mask.

"Whatever, Gorilla…"

Ruby rolled her eyes after discovering the giant's name.  _'Why am I not surprised?'_  Ruby knelt down behind the crates and began to work out her game plan.  _'Alright, so there's four of them, well, three if you don't count the mouse Faunus. Don't think she'll be joining in on this fight. Jackal appears to be the hot-tempered one, so it'll be no hassle to take him out. Then, there's his sister; a cheetah Faunus. Calm, and level-headed, nothing like her brother. She also seems experienced. I'll have to work to beat her.'_  Ruby warily eyed the muscle of the group.  _'And, finally...him. Big, strong, and definitely going to pose a problem. I'll need to get him out of the way if I want to get to those other two. But, I have to be cautious. One hit from him and I'm probably a goner.'_

**Crack!**

"Wha-Agh!" Ruby cried out as two gigantic arms shot through the dust that'd settled from the destroyed crates and painfully constricted around her.

"My, my, what have we here?" Jackal said mockingly as he stared at Ruby.

"A spy it seems," Gorilla grunted, tightening his hold until she stopped struggling.

"I wondered how long you were going to stay hidden." Cheetah squinted behind her mask, taking in the girl's appearance.  _'Red hood, and silver eyes.'_  Her eyes shot open when she realized who the girl was. "It's her." She whispered, somewhat disbelieving.

"Huh, what do you mean, sis?" Jackal asked, bewildered by his sister's fearful behaviour.

Cheetah was quietly panicking on the inside. She'd heard about this girl from her days as a rookie in the White Fang. She'd been told how ruthless and psychotic she could be if the wrong buttons were pushed, and that many soldiers who got on her bad side were left with gruesome scars. There was a story told by the White Fang, about how she sliced open a rookie's chest for nearly ripping her precious hood, and how she smiled afterwards before apologizing. This girl was the definition of dangerous bordering insanity.

"You have to finish her, now, Gorilla!" Cheetah yelled.

Sensing his partner's uneasiness, he obeyed and tossed Ruby into the air, locking his fists together and bringing them down in an overhead slam once she was in front of him. The impact from the blow created a mini crater where Ruby lay broken. Or where she would have laid broken.

"Impossible!" Ape backpedalled and stared at the spot where the girl should have been. He was positive his fists made contact with her. No one could be that fast. Ape went on the defensive, heightening his senses to his surroundings. This girl was no joke.

Cheetah put her guard up, her sharp eyes watching the area for any movements. 'Shit! She's already made her move.'

"He missed…" Jackal murmured in disbelief as he unsheathed his katana. "How could he miss from so close?"

 _'This isn't good, where did she go?'_  Cheetah's nails lengthened, transforming into sharp, deadly claws. A blur of red flashed behind Ape. "Watch out!"

"Where?!" The minute Gorilla turned around, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hesitantly looking down, he saw Ruby holding a shard of yellow Dust in her hands. He cried out in pain as she pushed it deeper into his broad chest. "H-How…?"

"Your senses are quite dull for a Faunus." Ruby scolded before she poured some of her Aura into the crystal. Like a key in a keyhole, the Dust took to the Aura. An electrical surge coursed over his body, wracking his body with painful jolts of lightning as it convulsed violently. His nervous system wept in agony as it was overloaded from the amount of electricity. Ruby released her hold on the crystal, watching as the man fell to the ground and hit with a loud 'thump!'

 _'What… is this child…?'_  Gorilla's last thought as his body gave one last spasm before it stopped, the shard of Dust still in his chest.

"Rrah!" Cheetah appeared behind Ruby, bringing her claws down in a slash, and meeting nothing but rose petals as Ruby vanished.  _'She's faster than me!'_

Indeed she was as she reappeared before her brother, who looked to be in shock at the sudden rush of air that blew past him.

"Stay the hell away!" Jackal wildly thrusted at Ruby with his blade, each thrust missing as she calmly evaded them. Jackal roared. There was a smirk on her face; one of mocking. She was taunting him with her speed, knowing he would never be able to hit her. He grits his teeth in rage before he snarled. "Don't you look down on me, you little bitch!" He sent a powerful thrust forward, the tip of his blade seeming to have pierced her chest before she vanished, and landed gracefully on the stainless steel, standing on her tip toes. "No… way…"

Ruby smirked. "You're as hot headed as I thought." She executed a flash kick from her position on the blade, catching his chin with the instep of her boot. His head snapped back from the forceful blow, and his weapon fell from his hands with a sharp 'clang!' Quickly after her landing, she somersaulted over Jackal and hooked her hands under his chin in the process. Ruby planted her boot on the back of his leg, pulling his body taut and causing it to arch. "And you were as easy to beat as I thought." With that said, Ruby lifted his body off the ground, guiding him overhead before she slammed him head first into the concrete. His mask came loose from the collision, revealing his eyes rolled back into his head. Jackal was out cold.

"No!" Cheetah let out a guttural howl, zooming over to Ruby in blind fury. She clawed mercilessly at Ruby, forcing Ruby to use her semblance in order to dodge the rapid slashes. "Why?! Why are you so fast, so skilled?! Someone as young as you shouldn't possess this much prowess!"

 _'Guess I was wrong about her being the level-headed one.'_  Ruby avoided one more swipe before she sent back some punches of her own. Right cross. Left hook. Quick jab. Each attack countered or blocked by similar moves as she fought Cheetah.  _'Okay, maybe not. She's quite competent in hand-to-hand.'_  Ruby crossed her arms in time to stop a solid strike, pushing Cheetah back and raising her left foot in the air before she sharply brought it back down. Her kick missed as Cheetah materialized behind her. "What the-?!"

"You're not the only who has speed on their side." Cheetah placed a strong front kick in Ruby's back, sending her crashing into some crates. "Skilled, or not, I'm not going down without a fight." Cheetah closed her eyes and focused on her Aura. Her body was soon engulfed in a pale, yellow glow. Much the same as a sponge, her body reabsorbed the Aura, and as a result, her muscles started to grow; her biceps, triceps, thighs, everything became bigger. She took a deep breath and exhaled, opening her eyes and squaring her shoulders as she stared at Ruby in her new form. "Congratulations, you made me use my semblance. Just know I won't be going easy on you."

Ruby coughed as she got up from the rubble. She braced herself on one knee, breathing heavily, the kick having winded her. Warmth flowed down her face as blood oozed from the cut on her forehead, and into her eye, temporarily turning her vision red. She wiped away the blood with the heel of her hand before she stared at it.  _'She made me… bleed. Impressive. When was the last day I saw my own blood, I wonder. It looks so foreign, so… red.'_  Then, what she feared most happened; her hand began to spasm slightly.  _'Crap, no matter how much I'd love to see what she's capable of, I have to end this now.'_  A smile broke across Ruby's lips as she stood up.

 _'What could she possibly be smiling about?'_  Cheetah grit her teeth annoyed that she couldn't read the girl. She coiled her legs muscles, anxious as she glared at Ruby.

"I'd really love to fight you when you're at your best, but I'm afraid my own ability to fight you will be hindered shortly, so I'll have to end this now." Ruby kept smiling, standing with one hand on her hip. "One hit should do it, don't you think?"

"Arrogance is far from flattering!" Uncoiling her leg muscles, she shot forward towards Ruby, a muscular arm drawn back with built up energy as she drew closer to Ruby. "Grah!" Cheetah unleashed the pent-up energy in the form of a mighty punch; the side of the warehouse obliterated from the shockwave. 'I had to have hit her.' Her answer came when she was blinded all of a sudden as a hand came out of the smog and tossed something at her. Blindly retaliating, Cheetah swiped in front of her until the dust cleared. Her eyes watered as she struggled to open, wincing when she saw Ruby was crouched low, her fist buzzing with Aura. 'What is she-'

"Like I said, one hit should do it." Ruby shot up, planting her Aura enhanced fist square in the woman's chest. As before with Gorilla, the Dust sprinkled across her body greedily ate up the Aura, a hot stream of fire swallowing up her body and scorching her, causing her to let out an ear piercing 'Ahhhh!' Charred, and severely burnt, she stumbled before she collapsed onto her back, her defeated body reverting back to its original, lean form.

Ruby straightened up, about to say something when she saw her sleeve was on a fire. "Eek!" She immediately patted her burning garment and put out the flame.  _'Phew! It's so hard to look cool in a fight.'_  She took in the state of the warehouse. Broken crates, a hole in the building, Jackal's knocked out form to her right, Gorilla's paralyzed mass to her left, and finally, Cheetah's singed body before her. "Uh… I should get going before the cops come."

"Wa-ait…" Cheetah weakly said as she fought to breathe, the more than likely third-degree burns on her body making it a rather tedious affair.

"Huh?" Ruby stopped at the sound of the pitiful call. "You shouldn't try to talk, it'll only make it harder for you to breathe." She gently approached the fallen woman, bent down and reached into her pouch before she pulled out a vial of sea-foam green Dust and scattered it over the White Fang soldier's ailing body. "Here, this should ease some of the pain."

Cheetah felt a cooling relief washed over her beaten body. Her burns still stung, but the Dust had lessened the pain enough for her to breathe properly. She looked up to see Ruby rubbing two fingers coated with the Dust on the cut above her eye before putting the container away. The cut healed instantaneously and only dried blood remained, which Ruby wiped away with her sleeve. "What… was that? I've never seen Dust… like that before."

"A Dust that's known to heal wounds. It's rare, so I only have a little bit, or not I would've been able to heal all of your burns." Ruby explained.

"But… why?"

"Believe it or not, I don't like to see people in pain, especially Faunus. You all suffer enough already." Ruby's eyes drooped slightly. "And I know you recognized me, most likely from those stories they tell in the White Fang, specifically the one where I sliced open a guy for almost ripping my hood?" Cheetah grunted low in confirmation. "Just know when I slashed open that boy's chest, I was in a really dark place." Ruby stood up. "I have to get going."

"Before… you go… could you tell me your… name?" Cheetah asked.

"Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose… I see… thank you." Cheetah expressed her thanks before she fainted from both exhaustion and pain.

Ruby directed one last glance at the woman before she walked away. As she passed some containers, she saw Mouse staring up at her in… awe? Ruby shook her head. "You'll take care of them?"

Mouse squeaked when Ruby spoke to her. "I-I'll make sure Cheetah and Gorilla get s-some help, though I may have to hide Ape and come back for him."

"What about Jackal?"

"I don't give an Ursa's butt what happens to him! He's been nothing but a jerk to me ever since I joined this organization!" Mouse yelled.

Ruby stared at the girl, blinking at her loud outburst before she chuckled to herself. "I see. Keep well." She left the warehouse as she gave a two finger salute.

"I will!" Mouse waved after Ruby before she went to tend to her teammates.

When Ruby stepped out of the gates, she was greeted by a blonde woman with green eyes wearing glasses and an outfit Ruby could only deem as 'Naughty Librarian.'

"Ruby Rose." The woman's strict voice made her feel like she was in trouble, which she didn't doubt she was.

"Uh, yes?" Ruby unsurely answered.

"If you would be so kind, please come with me."

"Um… what?" The only intelligent thing Ruby could find to say.

* * *

_ **Interrogation Room** _

Ruby sat in a dark room which she'd only ever seen in movies when the cops were interrogating a bad guy. You know, a single light in the middle of the room which only lit up the table and chair; a typical tactic used to intimidate the crooks. And it was working too as Ruby twiddled and tapped her thumbs, fearing she was in deep trouble. The blonde who had escorted her back from the warehouse slowly walked back and forth. Her silence was even more unnerving than the room itself, the woman hadn't said a thing since their arrival.

Finally, she spoke. "Would you care to explain to me how a young girl such as yourself was able to take down three White Fang members on her own? And how she knew that they were going to rob the warehouse tonight?"

"I… watch the news and do a lot of training?" Ruby offered with a twitchy smile. The woman slammed her riding crop on the desk, making her jump back.

"Don't get smart with me, Miss Rose."

"I'm sorry!" Ruby hastily apologized. "But, I wasn't lying when I said I train a lot. I'm training to become a Huntress like my sister. And the reason I knew about them being there is because my uncle told me."

"Uncle?" She wondered. What irresponsible buffoon would send their young niece to combat a ruthless bunch like the White Fang?

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby bubbled when she brought up her uncle. She idolized that man. "He's the best huntsman I know besides my dad, and he's the one training me!"

Glynda sighed. Of course, only he would be the irresponsible buffoon foolish enough to do such a thing.  _'However, I suppose if he is the one training her, then she's in capable hands. That also explains the prowess she shows in combat.'_  She cleared her throat. "There's someone else who would like to see you."

She stepped to the side, allowing a bespectacled man with gray hair and a cane to come forward. In his hands, there was a plate of cookies. Ruby drooled as he placed the cookies on the table. They looked so delicious, so warm, so…  _gooey_. She looked up at the man, silently asking with her eyes if they were for her. He motioned for her to take one and she slowly grabbed a treat, nibbling on the cookie before she took a big bite out of it. She devoured several more before the man spoke up.

"Ruby Rose."

"Yesh-" She swallowed first, "yes, please?"

Ruby watched as he leaned forward slightly, now eye level with her. "You have… silver eyes." He stated the obvious.

"Heheh, yep, I do. I do have… silver eyes." Ruby was feeling very self-conscious now. It wasn't every day you saw someone with silver eyes since they were very uncommon.

"I meant it as no insult, rather as a compliment. Your eyes are quite unique. You should feel proud of them." He mitigated her uneasiness with a few simple words. "So, as you told my dear Glynda here, your uncle taught you how to fight?"

"Yup, Uncle Qrow taught me."

"Yes, but what you did was not any known tactic Qrow has ever pulled." He said as he showed Ruby surveillance footage of the whole fight.

"I just did what was needed of me to win." Ruby boldly told him.

"Indeed, you did." He took a sip of coffee before he asked his question. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How would like to join my school? Someone of your skill would make a fine addition to our school." Ozpin watched her reaction carefully.

"School? Wait, you mean Beacon Academy?!" Ruby slammed her palms on the table in excitement.

"Ah, you know who I am then?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Of course! You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the best combat schools for huntsmen and huntresses!"

"Does that mean you accept my offer?" Ozpin just handed her the opportunity of a lifetime on a silver platter. She'd be an idiot to refuse. This would be her first stepping stone to becoming a great huntress, just like her mother.

"Without a doubt!" It was a done deal.

* * *

_ **Airship Docks** _

Ruby was walking towards the airship docks, a spring in each step. She was so excited. Today was a very special day for her. Today would be the day she began her first day as a student of one of the most renowned hunting academies in all of the kingdoms. In a few hours, she would be an official student of Beacon Academy. Just the thought of it made her pick up her pace a little while she mentally squealed.  _'Oh, I just can't wait!'_

Once she reached the docks, she walked up the airship ramp and entered the ship. Ruby let out a soft gasp when she saw the interior of the ship. It was all so high tech, and modern engineered. No doubt Atlas technology being a part of the ship's manufacturing. "This is so awesome..." She quietly praised.

A voice on the intercom rang out through the airship shortly after, announcing that it was time for their departure. As soon as the ship was in the air, Ruby was startled by the sound of her name being bellowed out. She was met with two strong arms wrapping around her waist and crushing her into a hug. The familiar rambunctious voice of her assailant filled her ears.

"Ruby! I didn't know you were going to Beacon too!" Yang beamed, excited that her little sister was going to be with her.

"Yeah, I'm excited and all, but as much as I love being hugged by you, I really need something called air." Ruby wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"Oops, sorry about that." The older girl apologized sheepishly. She really needed to keep her strength in check, especially if she was going to be constantly hugging her sister.

Yang let go of Ruby and watched as she took a deep breath. Their attention was diverted to a nearby news report. It was about a Faunus protest that was interrupted by a group of called the White Fang, who also happened to be Faunus. The news report was— ironically— interjected by the blonde huntress Ruby met the previous night.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Beacon. I am Glynda Goodwitch, and I am proud to announce that you are a select few of people who have been given the privilege to attend this academy. Understanding fully that you all came here to train and become outstanding huntsmen and huntresses, I wish all of you nothing but the very best. " With that said, the monitor screen went black, revealing the view of Vale from where they were in the airship.

Yang gave a low whistle. "Wow, the view up here is great, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Ruby agreed with her sister. It really was great.

Their attention was caught by the sound of someone retching. Turning around, they saw a blonde guy near them that was about to throw up. No longer able to hold it in, he upchucked on the ground, some of the putrid bile landing on Yang's boot.

"Hahaha! Some of it got on your boots!" Ruby chortled at her sister's misfortune.

* * *

_ **Beacon** **Academy** _

As soon as the ship landed, the blonde boy bolted out of the airship. His cheeks, once again, puffed out with vomit, as he ran through the courtyard in search of anything he could use as a bin to throw up in. He really needed to harden his stomach if he hoped to become a huntsman...

Ruby and Yang stepped off the airship, observing their new school. "This place looks nice." Ruby casually said as they walked further onto the campus of Beacon Academy. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but my friends are over there so...see ya!" Yang rushed out at the end before she dashed off, bumping into Ruby and causing her to spin.

"That's some impressive speed she's got there... and that's coming from me," Ruby mumbled, still a little dizzy. Apparently, she was dizzier that she suspected as she fell over someone's luggage.

"Be careful! You could've blown us off the cliff!" A shrill voice shrieked. "Are you hurt?" The voice was concerned, yet somehow still managed to sound annoyed. Probably because their luggage was strewn across the courtyard.

Shaking her head, Ruby opened her eyes to see a girl staring at her from above. Her hair, pinned up in an off centred ponytail, was a blinding shade of white. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was also dressed in all white with hints of blue in her wardrobe. The inside of her bolero a bloody red. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow, which greatly complimented her brilliant sapphire eyes. Ruby peered a bit closer and noted a little pink scar over left eye.

 _'Woah, she's pretty.'_  The crimsonette thought as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Ruby finished cleaning herself off before what the girl said registered in her mind. "Wait, really? I could've blown us up? That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, amazed when she finally looked around and saw a bunch of Dust containers scattered on the ground.

"How could we being blown off a cliff be 'cool'?!" She screeched, confused at how the red-haired girl was practically glowing at the thought of being blown sky high.  _'My first day at Beacon, and I've already met a strange character… with silver eyes?'_

"Hmph, whatever. Seeing as how you almost got us killed, I think it only fair if you told me your name. I am Weiss Schnee." Weiss said as she held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm R-Ruby Rose." She replied, shaking the offered hand. ' Drat! I stuttered there. Curse you, social awkwardness!'

"I believe this is yours." A new voice stated. Spinning around, a girl with long wavy black hair and a black bow in her hair, stood before them holding a vial of Red Dust. Weiss and the new girl were either best friends, or it was a mere coincidence because the girl was wearing mainly all black. A stark contrast to Weiss' white wardrobe. While Weiss' eyes were a brilliant shade of sapphire suited for nobility, which she literally represented, the newcomer's eyes were an intense amber hue that resonated mystery. A mystery, Ruby would be more than happy to solve.

 _'Wow! She's gorgeous!'_  Ruby internally gushed.  _'I'll be dead by day end at this pace.'_

"Yes, it is, thank you," Weiss said politely.

"No problem." She responded as she turned to leave.

"W-Wait, what's your name? My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she appeared directly in front of the raven-haired girl.

She jumped slightly, startled at the sudden appearance. "Blake Belladonna." She said slowly, her gorgeous amber eyes warily gazing at the girl.  _'Ruby Rose…?'_

"Nice to meet you, Blake!" She expectantly turned to Weiss, who was inspecting her nails. Ruby cleared her throat, garnering a cold look.

"Oh, right." Weiss gazed at the raven girl. "Weiss Schnee."

"I know exactly who you are," Blake replied, voice hard.

Weiss rose a brow at the tone before she shook it off.

"Ooookay, hehe, since we're properly introduced, how's about we head to the amphitheatre. Ruby hastily walked in the direction of their destination.  _'Yeesh, that was a cold greeting.'_  She glanced back at the pair who were looking anywhere but each other.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the amphitheatre to see everyone gathered together. Ruby was enamoured at the size of the building, it was intimidatingly huge. Her attention was taken away when she heard her sister yelling for her.

"Oh, there she is! Come on, I want you guys to meet someone really special to me." The crimsonette said as she dragged the monochrome girls over to her sister. "Hey, Yang! I want you to meet some new friends I met today." She came to a halt when she reached her sister, her eyes were full of excitement.

"Wow, Ruby, already got two girlfriends? Such a lady killer, a girl just might get jealous." Yang said teasingly. Weiss scoffed at the notion, while Blake held a passive expression.

"No, they're just some friends I met after you ditched me." Ruby retorted flatly, still sore about being left alone.

"Details, details." The blonde said as she brushed off the comment. "Yang Xiao Long." Yang greeted happily.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"I have a feeling we'll all get along perfect with each other." Ruby was beyond thrilled to be attending a new school, and sorta hoped that the new environment would bring her out of her antisocial shell. She thought she was off to a good start, having already met two new students who were kinda rough around the edges. Nothing a little bonding couldn't fix.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had any difficulty imagining Cheetah’s enhanced form, think of Vegeta when he’s in his normal form. Not too beefy for her, right? As for Gorilla, his Faunus trait was on his back. He’s a silverback gorilla, so his fur is on his back.


End file.
